


Down the Barrel of a Gun

by MamaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Developing Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), I can't help it, Im an angsty writer there is bound to be angst, Lance (Voltron) Being Lance, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, They are all in their 20's, mercenary au, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWrites/pseuds/MamaWrites
Summary: He was about to give up when he noticed the white and blue sports bag from the male earlier. So he had been right. Moving closer he saw the tall lanky frame of the male draped across an air conditioning unit with a M40 rifle aiming down to the square below. Keith was sure the M40 was Garrison Corp standard issue but he didn't have time to think about that as he heard the other speak.“Target in sight, permission to take the shot”





	1. Chapter 1

Violet eyes gazed out of the window of the small black car he was currently sat. Stakeouts were annoying but waiting for confirmation of a target before he could move in was even worse. Glancing to his right, Keith noticed the driver didn't seem to have a care in the world. Of course he didn’t Shiro had done this so many times before that he had no worries, if he did they didn’t show. 

“When are you going to get some decent music for this junkheap?” Keith commented on the 80’s rock currently coming through the speakers, earning a fake look of horror from Shiro.   
“Don’t call Kuro a heap of junk” Keith rolled his eyes forgetting that his brother had named the heap of a car. “and these...are some good songs” Keith watched the other closely. He looked completely natural in his surroundings but the younger male knew that those grey eyes were taking in everything. Every vantage point and every exit should it be needed. 

“You know the plan right?” Shiro’s voice had turned more stern,businesslike as he spoke. Keith nodded knowing that when Shiro was in his business mode you don’t mess with him.   
“You’re the front man dealing with the exchange, my job is to sit at that cafe” Keith gestured in front of him with his head “and cover your ass” The explanation earned him a small glare from his brother who was about to say something before he was interrupted by a voice coming over their hidden earpieces.   
“Birds approaching the nest, Black you ready?” Keith sighed and rolled his eyes why did she insist on using stupid phrases like that over the coms.   
“Copy that Green, if you spot anything on the cams…”  
“i know i know let you know every movement, every breath, every piss they take i get it.”   
“Good, I’ll be going Radio Silent”  
“As usual” there was droll in the way she spoke. Shiro didn't need to say he was going silent because it always was the same. He would always go silent so he didn’t draw attention to himself. 

Shiro turned to Keith with a small nod as he put on a pair of black gloves before exiting his small black Fiat. Pulling his hair back with a small elastic band, Keith sighed. More waiting but now at least he’d be in the thick of it. 

Both of them blended into the crowds. Keith wore a pair of old jeans he had for years now, ripps appearing through wear and tear not just bought with them like most people seemed to do now. His white top mainly hidden by the red flannel shirt over the top. Onlookers would think of him nothing more than a hipster, all he needed was the glasses. Shiro wore his black jeans, white top and black leather jacket. His prosthetic hand hidden by his gloves. The only thing that stood out about him was the white tuft of hair that sat proudly at the front of his head. 

Keith ordered himself a coffee, clenching his fist and muttering a thank you through gritted teeth when they got the name wrong, before he made his way to sit at one of the outside tables where he could see where Shiro was sat on one of the benches that circled a statue of a woman and two kids laughing happily. Taking a sip of coffee from the cup now named “Leaf” he watched his brother put on a pair of reading glasses and started to read a book. From here he couldn't make out the name of the book but Keith knew it anyway. 1984. He didn't know what it was about, Keith really wasn't one for reading but it was one Shiro always read when waiting on a contact or a target to appear. Keith guessed he used it as an identifier, either that or Shiro really liked the book. 

Shifting his gaze as he took another sip of coffee, Keith started to clock on potential threats who might have accompanied their target like he had with Shiro. His gaze rested on a tall male, about his age. Keith knew he was looking longer than usual but something seemed... wrong. The male was of a more lanky build, short cropped brown hair, jog pants, sports jacket and a large sports bag hanging from his shoulder. Obviously he'd just come from the gym with the direction he had come from. Keith watched as the male disappeared into a tall highrise building, He was quite handsome...no Keith stop it you're meant to be doing a job...He thought to himself as he went back to surveying the people at the statue. 

Something about the gym male lingered on his mind and it wasn’t just how nice he looked. Although he looked apart of the crowd something set him apart from it. Keith just couldn't put his finger on it as watched children run around where Shiro sat. Shiro was giving a small smile as he looked up from his book watching them for a moment before going back this reading. Keith was sure he could actually hear one of their mothers starting to shout at their kid for getting too hot and sweaty.   
...Sweat…  
...Sweating…   
That guy looked like he hadn't even looked at a gym never mind set foot in one. Keith looked at the building the guy had entered. A tall mirrored building that probably housed offices for several different companies. The tallest floor was about 30 floors up. An ideal sniping point. Looking back at Shiro then back to the roof, the path looked clear for a shot. 

“Fuck” Keith cursed to himself, discarding the lukewarm coffee on the table as he made his way to the building. Trying to not look conspicuous the young male was moving fast as he could. Making his way inside he spotted 4 elevators, all on different floors to the one he was on. It had to be the stairs. 30 Floors was a lot to navigate up by just using the stairs to the left of him, But he couldn't chance using the elevator. Keith knew his speed was an advantage but he needed to warn Shiro.   
“Black, possible sniper at your 11 o'clock I'm checking it out” He didn't wait for a reply knowing he wouldn't get one as he raced past the 3rd floor now. He hoped he wouldn't be too late. 

\-----

“Black, possible Sniper at your 11 o'clock. I'm checking it out” Shiro glanced up over his book to see Keith had already darted off. The older male cussed under his breath at the foolishness of his brother. Never chase a sniper, he was sure he had taught him that from day one. Shiro chanced a glance to the building. The roof had a direct line of sight on him, how had they not picked this up when they were reconing the exchange? If he moved now anyone else watching would clock onto him and radio the sniper to shoot, if there was a sniper. All he could do was sit tight, wait and trust in his little brother. 

\-----

Floor 30. Now all he needed was the roof access. Glancing around quickly Keith's eyes fell on the signs that lead to the roof. Running he used the wall to kick off as he turned each corner, he knew how to run and how to run quickly, a year or two of learning free running would give him such knowledge. No way that guy had been to the gym, not a bead of sweat on him and even if he did have a shower and dried his hair why put training slacks back on? Keith thought as he rushed up the stairs that led to the roof. He was hopeful, there hadn't been a shot yet. Perhaps they weren't in position or perhaps he had been wrong. Frowning at himself Keith pushed that to the back of his mind, his gut telling him that this was the right cause of action. 

When he reached the door to the roof, Keith slowed down. He reached for his knife and held it tight in his grip as he slowly opened the door. The sunlight took a moment to get use to before he exited, prepared. He made his way to the ledges, slowly and as quiet as he could. He daren't use his gun, he preferred taking people out silently and effectively. Using a gun would just bring unwanted attention and unnecessary chaos. 

He was about to give up when he noticed the white and blue sports bag from the male earlier. So he had been right. Moving closer he saw the tall lanky frame of the male draped across an air conditioning unit with a M40 rifle aiming down to the square below. Keith was sure the M40 was Garrison Corp standard issue but he didn't have time to think about that as he heard the other speak.   
“Target in sight, permission to take the shot” 

Keith didn't think, in fact it wasn't till he heard a gunshot that he realised he had even moved. Looking down he now had the sniper on the roof floor looking up at him. With one hand Keith had pinned the snipers arms above his head and the other hand had the knife at the snipers throat. He could hear chaos in the streets below and he was sure the sniper was talking but Keith couldn't help but stare into the blue of the others eyes. They were dazzling and Keith could feel himself getting lost in them. The only thing that brought him round was the fact that Green was shouting in his ear.   
“Keith! Where are you?! Shiros been shot” His grip on the knife tightened and pushed against the others throat. “He's alive but you need to get him out of there!” That's all Keith needed to hear as he pushed off the ground and he was running again. Fuck that guy and whoever he was, if he ever saw him again he would kill him, handsome looks and all.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Year later…

“This is stupid..”  
Lance blinked slightly as he began to wake but no matter how many times he blinked the darkness stayed. Ah my eye mask! he thought to himself as he went to move it from his face. As his brain kicked more into focus he could feel the bite of plastic against his wrists which were pinned behind him stopping him from removing what he thought was his face mask. Feeling around with his hands he could feel carpet beneath him and there was a gentle rumble but he couldn't seem to get his bearings. What is this? Some stupid hazing initiation? He could hear muffled voices from somewhere close but he didn't recognise them.   
“We should have used the van”  
“Green wouldn't let us, she's kitting it out with her surveillance equipment so she can be on the move...plus a van is more conspicuous”   
“ Oh yeah cos two guys in a punto with a body in the boot is reaaaal inconspicuous...how did you even fit him in? He's lanky as fuck, all limbs everywhere”   
Lanky? Lance pursed his lips into a frown, the way the unknown male spoke about him made him sound like a spider.He made note that when he got out of the boot he would thrust his foot so far up that guy’s ass he would know what lanky is.

Eventually Lance zoned out of the conversation. So he knew where he was now, all he had to do was come up with a plan to get out. That couldn't be too difficult right? Moving his wrists round he tried to find some slack in the plastic tying his wrists. Feeling round he managed to find a bit of plastic sticking out, so they had used cable ties whoever they were. That just meant trying to find a knife or sharp implement to cut through the plastic and step one of Escape the car boot would be complete.

“Red would you stop complaining?”   
“No. You haven't even told me who this guy is! You just told me to bring the car…”  
“Kuro”  
“..the car...and you're there with this guy draped across your shoulder with a bag on his head”  
None of this was sounding familiar to Lance as he caught part of the muffled conversation while he shifted round trying to find something to cut the bindings. He was close to giving up when the car applied the breaks and he slammed into the wall of the boot. The rumbling underneath him stopped as the engine cut out and Lance cursed himself for not memorising the turns or anything to get him away from where he had been taken.   
\-----

“..the car...and you're there with this guy draped across your shoulder with a bag on his head” Keith didn't look at the other as he spoke, his eyes staying on the road, but he knew Shiro felt uncomfortable not being the driver.   
“Yeah well, something's are classified even from you” Shiro’s grasp on his seatbelt tightened slightly as Keith took a corner faster than the older male felt he should of. “This order was straight from Princess herself”   
“So why not get Curator to get you an extraction? It’s what he's there for” His grip on the steering wheel tightened. He hated Shiro keeping things from him. Keith glanced at the prosthetic arm of his brother that currently held onto the dashboard in front of him. A mixture of hurt and guilt welling up in him before he looked back at the road, their destination only meters in front of them now. 

\---

Well Lance this is it...fight or flight…Lance thought as he heard movement outside. Footsteps on polished floors? This was confusing, surely if they want to kill him they’d take him to a remote clearing in a forest and dump him there? His mind was going into overdrive thinking of all different scenarios as he heard the boot open above him.   
“Good Morning”   
“Did he just say...Morning?” It was the guy who had called him lanky earlier, the other guy he could hear chuckling slightly closer as he was picked up out of the boot. One hand that picked him up felt more metallic than the other, it was a strange sensation and got Lance’s brain working wondering how that could be as he was placed on his feet.  
“Do you treat all your VIP’s like this?” Lance asked as a hand was placed on his shoulder and was being lead to a new location.   
“It seems only the annoying ones” It was more muttered but Lance heard it word for word. Glancing over at who he believed the hand on his shoulder belong to he spoke again.   
“Irritable one isn't he? But yeah you guys wanna tell me what's going on?” He was met by silence. All right tough crowd. Don't worry Lance you got this! You'll be back at the barracks in no time. 

They carried on walking what seemed like forever before they finally stopped. There had been so many twists and turns Lance was sure they had been going in circles.   
“Going to take the bag off your head now, so might want to get ready for the sudden light burst” Lance raised an eyebrow for a kidnapper, one of these guys seemed too nice.   
“Alright..thanks?” Lance spoke as the bag slowly moved from around his head. The light difference was really bright from being inside the small black back to the outside world. Blinking a couple of times Lance started to get use to the light and could start looking at his surroundings. In front of him there was a grand staircase and everything looked expensive, like a palace almost.  
“You!?” There was a growl coming from his left which diverted his attention before he could take in any more of the grande view before him. He barely had time to react before he was tackled to the floor. 

\---- 

Keith couldn't contain himself when the hood was taken off and there stood before him was the sniper. The same Sniper who had shot at Shiro around a year ago. He knew those eyes anywhere.   
“You!?” Keith ran at him from where he had been stood and had him pinned against the floor. The others stomach was now against the floor while Keith yanked the snipers hair back with one hand while the other held his knife against the brunette’s throat.   
“Well this feels familiar...” Keith growled slightly as the sniper spoke, his grip on his hair tightening. “Ow...ow..cool it hotshot”

“Red get off him”   
“Black this is the guy who…”  
“Keith! This is not how we treat new members of the team” Craining his neck Lance tried to see who the female was who just spoke but it was hard while someone was holding his hair. What does she mean new member? His eyes fell on a tanned woman who's silver hair cascaded around her, she was a tall vision of beauty clad in a pale blue dress that stopped at her knees.   
“Hello there~ The name’s Lan-ow careful of the hair” the boy straddling his back pulled at his hair again before he was pulled off him. Thankful for the weight off his back Lance moved to rest on his knees so he could take everything in. He had been right in his first impression it was like a palace, everything looked expensive even her dress.

“Lance McClain, Private in the Marine Garison, Sniper, i’ve read your file” Her voice was warm and comforting as she made her way closer to him “I heard your the best shot in the armed forces, only ever missed one shot” her blue eyes fell to the man on her right. Lance followed her gaze, his eyes widening. There was no way he was going to forgot the one shot that got away. The white tuff of hair and the prosthetic right arm gave him away instantly.   
“So you brought me here to kill me?”  
“No Lance, your here because I want to offer you a job”


End file.
